There is known a head-mounted display (hereinafter, also referred to as HMD) that is configured to be mounted on the head of a user to present an image to the individual user by a display disposed in front of the eyes of the user.
In order to achieve visibility of images, an improved design quality, downsizing, or the like, the HMD is designed such that a large space is not generated between the face of a user and the HMD when the user wears the HMD. Therefore, for example, a user who uses glasses for visual acuity correction has had a problem in wearability of the HMD because of little space for arranging the glasses. For that reason, there is proposed an HMD that is configured such that a correction lens for correcting visual acuity can be attached thereto (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-171224